Hetalia drabbles
by Witch of Alternate Universes
Summary: Cute and scary, funny and sad. Random hetalia drabbles. Mainly Reader X ?
1. Birthday Present

"(Name)! Hi!" yelled Italy as he ran toward you. You were really good friends with Italy and had had a crush on him for a while now.

"Hi Italy. What are you doing here?" you asked. This was your favourite store. It was your birthday and everyone had forgotten. So you decided to go to the shop to cheer you up. Plus they had just gotten in a bunch of Hetalia merchandise.

"I-I was... Umm..." Italy mumbled. "I was looking for something. Uh... Yeah."

"What are you looking for?" you queried.

"I-I... I don't know." He sighed. "Can I walk around with you for a while?"

"Sure." You answered.

After some time walking around and looking at things Italy suddenly turned around and said "I'm sorry about forgetting your birthday."

"It's okay" you said. All of a sudden he had his arms around you, kissing you gently. When he broke away, he pulled you close to his chest.

"I hope you like your present," He whispered. "I love you, (Name)"

"I love you too." You whispered back, with a smile on your face. And you hoped with all your heart that this moment would never end.

**Jade: Hoped you liked it! I will take requests ut they might not come up for ages! Many thanks to the creator of Hetalia 'cause without him we would not have this story!  
>Plot bunny: What about me?<br>Jade: No. You are a plot bunny and therefore disposable. *flushes plot bunny down toilet* I'm so mean to the plot bunnies... That's probably why they don't give me ideas... *sulks in emo corner* I'm such a bad person.**


	2. Thoughts

Sitting at a small cafe, you was talking with Russia, mainly because the other option was to become one with him.

"Hey, Russia. Why do I have this weird feeling like you know a bit too much about me?" you asked.

"Like what? Like how you hate (something), you love listening to the songs from (random musical) (Even though you won't admit it), you like staring at random trees, you hate the fact that people automatically think you're weird when they walk into your bedroom and your favourite people are (pick 3 from Hetalia)?" said Russia with a creepy smile.

"Well at least you can't read minds. That would be awful." you sighed.

Russia looked up over your head and then looked back at you again "What are you thinking about? Maybe you are thinking of buying that chocolate mud cake, da?"

"How did you know?" you gasped.

The Russian looked above your head to see the floating thought bubble, where there was a chibi Russia with little waves coming out of his head and into your chibi head. "Just a guess." He said.

You followed his gaze and saw the thought bubble as well. You were definitely not going to insult England's cooking next time.

**Jade: This is from ages ago.  
>England: You better not insult my cooking ever again or I'll do it to you to!<br>Jade: Fine then. It will sav me from having to explain stuff to people.  
>England: But what if<strong>_ he _**shows up. *pointing to crush*  
>Jade: ... You shut up!<strong>


	3. The Innocent

You didn't know what scared you more. His seemingly innocent smile or the fact that he was standing over a dead body. You had only known him for a short while but his pale hair and childish face drew you in. You had thought he was sweet and innocent, despite his size.

But you were wrong. With every small smile, every stolen glance, every hug, every conversation he was lying to you. The things he'd done you wouldn't even be able to guess. Murder, rape, drugs, theft, he had done it all and more.

"You shouldn't be here." He said with a thick Russian accent as he slowly walked toward you. You were frozen with fear, your legs had turned to jelly. As you stood there waiting for your punishment you realised something.

_The most innocent have the darkest secrets._

* * *

><p><strong>Jade: STUPID PLOTBUNNY! I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU I DIDN'T WANT TO WRITE ANGST!<br>Plotbunny #746583: But you thought this one up yourself...  
>*Please excuse plotbunny being viotlently murdered with an apple and a pair of underwear*<br>****Jade:Can you tell this was about Russia? It was my memorial because I lost a little Russia keychain I had. This is to make sure the real Russia doesn't come murder me in my sleep (which he will anyway). If you're wondering why there is a line beneath this thing it's because I put it there and I don't know how to get rid of it. XD**

* * *

><p>ABCDEFG<p>

Gummi bears are after me.

One is red and one is blue,

One is peeing on my shoe.

Now I'm running for my life

'cause the red one's got a knife.


	4. Fake

He lied to you, he hurt you, he put you down, called you names.

You used to love him, his beautiful violet eyes, his sweet smile, his loving embrace.

But no more.

The minute you agreed to live with him, he changed.  
>He changed into a mean, violent person.<p>

He said he loved you. That you were only being punished because you did something wrong.

And living all the way out in the snow. In the coldness of Siberia, you knew you couldn't just leave.

His love was killing you, and you couldn't escape.

* * *

><p><strong>Jade: <em>Another <em>angsty fic? Why #8765654, why?**  
><strong>Plotbunny #8765654: Because the guy that you like called you ugly.<strong>  
><strong>Jade: *kicks plotbunny off a cliff and into a pit of electric eels* SHUT UP!<strong>  
><strong>England: Don't worry, not everyone can look as handsome as me!<strong>  
><strong>Jade: Coming fom the guy who stapled caterpillars for his eyebrows!<strong>  
><strong>England: I did not!<strong>  
><strong>Jade: Then... were you born like that?<strong>  
><strong>England: Yes I was! I am perfectly normal you twit!<strong>  
><strong>Jade: So... you were born with caterpillars fused to your forehead?<strong>  
><strong>England: ... I hate you... So much...<strong>  
><strong>Jade: I have a question.<strong>  
><strong>England: Yes?<strong>  
><strong>Jade: Why did you staple caterpillars onto Australia and Sealand's foreheads too?<strong>  
><strong>England: There's no helping this girl.<strong>  
><strong>Jade: Reviews are love by the way and Russia needs love! Otherwise I might not be able to post the next one.<strong>  
><strong>Russia: You called?<strong>  
><strong>Jade &amp; England: No we didn't call! What are you talking about! Ahahahahaha (nervous laughter)<strong>  
><strong>Russia: Oh ok. By the way if you do not review then Jade will become one with Russia and England will have no eyebrows.<strong>  
><strong>Jade: *runs and hides under her desk"<strong>  
><strong>England:What is it with everyone and my eyebrows? What is wrong with you people?<strong>  
><strong>Jade: umm... one of us is clinically insane, one is a fangirl with a dirty mind and one stapled caterpillars to his face.<strong>  
><strong>England: I DID NOT!<strong>  
><strong>Jade: Whatever you say...<strong>


	5. Arguing

"Fuzzbuckets and Chinese waffles!" you yelled as you broke the plate.

"(name)! That's an awful thing to say aru!" yelled China.

"I had to think of some other swearword than **** or *******."

"Don't say such awful words aru! Your mother would be horrified!"

"I don't have a mother." Cue (name) bursting into tears.

"Don't cry (Name). I'll be your mother aru." Said China.

"But... you're a guy." You said incredulously.

"Well... er...What happened to the plate?" asked China.

"Oh *****."

"(Name) aru! Wash your mouth out with soap!"

"We ran out of soap." You said.

"What? Why didn't you tell me aru?" asked China.

"Because we were going shopping tomorrow." You replied.

"We are?" questioned China.

"Yes, we are." You said firmly.

"Why?" he asked

"Because we need soap, tea and food."

"We ran out of tea? But England is coming over today aru." China said worriedly.

"Why is he coming over? You don't like him." You exclaimed.

"But he says he wants to be friends aru!" China protested.

Japan sighed, knowing that if he allowed you two to continue, you would continue this childish bickering forever.

* * *

><p><strong>Jade: Because you would totally do that.<br>Plotbunny #I-stopped-counting: Umm... you're not going to hurt me... are you?  
>Jade: No! You're a funny bunny! Not an angsty one. So you stay. But you need a name.<br>Plotbunny: How about Alexander?  
>Jade: NO! How about Waffles?<br>Waffles: That's a wierd name... I don't like it.  
>Jade: Do you want to end up like Plotbunny #54627?<br>Waffles: No ma'am.  
>Jade: Good. And don't call me ma'am. I'm not that old.<br>Waffles: What happened to him?  
>Jade: It was a her. And she was run through a taffy puller.<br>Waffles: *starts to sneak away*  
>Jade: Russia! Waffles is trying to sneak away!<br>Russia: Got him.  
>Jade: By the way can you make some of that stew you made me?<br>Russia: Sure!  
>Jade: Not that I think about it... he said it was rabbit stew... Oh fuzzbuckets! Russia! Come back!<strong>


	6. He's dead

"Come on (Name). Let's get going." Said Australia as he pulled you toward the building that the World Meeting was being held in.

"Why are we going again?" you asked.

"To show you how cool these guys are. Except for England." Australia replied.

"Who's England?" you wondered.

"He's the one with caterpillars stapled to his forehead."

"Is that even possible?"

"Apparently. He's the one who made it possible."

* * *

><p>When you got inside, there was total chaos. There was Germany yelling at everyone. America was giving his hero speech. France being... well... France. Italy was yelling something about pasta. Romano was being death-hugged by Spain. Russia was being creepy in the corner. Japan was trying to hide somewhere, <em>anywhere.<em> China was busy constructing a new Chinatown just down the hall. And England was talking to himself and petting the air for no apparent reason.

"Oi! Guys! This is (Name)." Australia yelled over the din. When no-one paid any attention, Australia dragged you off into a different room.

"Ok, I need your help with something. Help me drag this into the room." He said while dragging a long, wooden crate.

"Sure." You said and opened it when you had moved it to the main room.

* * *

><p>England tripped over some paperwork that had been left on the floor and came face-to-face with a massive crocodile.<p>

"Ahh!" he screamed and jumped up, "Australia!"

"Yeah?" Asked Australia.

"Where did this bloody crocodile come from? Get over here and get rid of it, you git!"

"How am I supposed to do that?"

"Get that moron Steve Irwin to help!"

Australia walked up to England with a grim face and bitch-slapped him.

"Steve Irwin died. Jerk."

* * *

><p><strong>Jade: The amazing Waffles has gifted me with 3 more plots! Not including this one. And don't worry he's okay. I think.<strong>

**Waffles: I'm ok! Anyway Steve Irwin really did die. It's sad because he was such a great guy, he saved animals and stuff. But his daughter's TV show sucks. No offense.**

**Jade: *talking to herself* How come they replaced the original yellow Wiggle. The new guy sucks. And none of the little kids care about it anymore! But I convinced my cousin two years ago that it was awesome. At least she knows.**

**Waffles: Wait a minute... you still watch that show?**

**Jade: ... You heard nothing! * locks Waffles in soundproof room* **

**Australia: Why did you have to remind me that Steve died? D:**

**Jade: Because people in other countries deserve to know. **

**England: Why did he slap me? Why? D:**

**Jade: Because I was in a slappy mood. Anyways~ How come around 200 people have read these stories and yet only one person has been awesome enough to review? They're awesome by the way. :) (And not counting my friends who I practically forced to review) **

**England: Any OTHER news? :(**

**Jade: Oh yes! I am currently taking requests! They may not be up imediately and it may take some time to get inspiration to write them but I WILL WRITE THEM! YAY! XD**

**England: *finds book* Whats this? Australia + Reader + surfing lessons = Lovely fanfiction about lovely love. What? What is this?**

**Jade: NOOOOOOO! My fanfiction plot! Nooo! *turns to England* D: You hole! You ruined the surprise! *Slaps England***

**England: Why do you keep slapping me? DX**

**Jade: It's fun. *Slap* :)**

**Australia: She's right. *slap* :)**

**Waffles: So true *slap* :)**

**Jade: How did you get out? **

**Waffles: Through the giant hole Russia made last time.**

**Jade: Oh... We should fix that.**


	7. Germany's nightmare

"Aaahhh! No Italy! Stop it!" Germany wailed in his sleep, as you stared at him with an annoyed look on your face. This had been going on for _three hours_! It was past midnight!

As Germany wailed again, you went into the bathroom and got a bucket of cold water and spilt it onto his face. When he still didn't wake up you hit his head with the bucket. _That_ woke him up.

"Aahh! Uh... (Name)?... Why?" he muttered.

"Because you've been screaming for three hours straight! What was Italy doing to you?" you yelled exasperatedly.

"Well... you don't want to know. You really don't." He sighed.

"No, I really do."

"Well, okay then. He was making me read, yaoi." He shuddered.

"I don't see how that would make you scream but, nevermind, forget it. Now come here." You said as you laid down on top of him, pulling his arms around you. He blushed furiously but pulled you closer. You were both starting to fall asleep when a voice called out from below your window.

"Doitsu! Doitsu! Guess what France nii-chan showed to me! Doitsu! Vee~."

Germany stiffened but relaxed when you hugged him.

"It'll be okay. He'll go away eventually." You whispered

"No he won't."

"Then just hope that he's forgotten about it in the morning."

"Ja, ok then." Germany said as he buried his face in your hair and fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Jade: Yay! Thank you for reviewing! And to reward you here's what you asked for!<strong>

**Waffles: Did you fix the hole in the wall?**

**Jade: No, but I got Germany to make me a box of cookies.**

**Waffles: Then get him to fix the wall too.**

**Jade: Okie dokie!**

**Germany: Hey! I haven't finished the cookies yet!**

**Jade: We only need it fixed because Russia's having nightmares again.**

**Russia: NOOOO! BELARUS DON'T EAT MEEEEEEE!**

**Germany: England, you're in charge of the cookies.**

**Jade: O.O Do you want to kill me?**

**England: My cooking's not THAT bad!**

**Jade: Because of that the next drabble is about you and your awful cooking!**

**England: ...I hate you... so much.**

**Jade: You do? *starts to cry***

**England: NO! Don't cry! I don't hate you! Honestly, I don't!**

**Jade: :) Good! Now come on you have cookies to make!**

**Waffles: Please review. For the sake of Jade's health. And not having purple and orange, glowing cookies, like last time that idiot cooked.**


	8. Floaty Cookies

**Please note that this is when you are a little kid! Otherwise, no offence if your cooking is actually good. It's for the sake of the plot! ... And Waffles!**

"England. I'm hungry." You whined as you pulled on his shirt. You stared up at him using the puppy- eyes you had mastered last year.

"Okay then, come on," Said England as he walked with you into the kitchen. "Today, I'm going to teach you how to cook. So what do you want to make?"

"Cookies! Choc-chip cookies please!" you said happily.

"Righto, we need flour, milk, butter, choc-chips, eggs..." England trailed off as he checked his cupboard "Bloody hell! I forgot that the bloody frog _confiscated_ all the ingredients! Oh well, we'll have to make do." He sighed as he pulled a bag of strange white powder, some purple spotted eggs, a strange brand of choc-chips, some milk that was floating in a jar and a glowing stick of butter.

"Some of this stuff looks a bit strange but don't worry, it'll be fine." He smiled down at you as he talked and you noticed that the floaty milk was out of the jar and was orbiting around his head. You weren't worried, you were _very_ worried.

* * *

><p>England had finished mixing the batter, after which he spilt some on the floor and a screaming Russia came through the portal which had opened, followed shortly by his sister (not the nice one) and had just finished placing it on the tray in little circles, when suddenly, there was a knock on the door.<p>

"Hello?" asked England as he opened the door.

"Yo dude! How are ya? Where's the little guy?" America pushed past him, looking for (Name) who was the newest nation that England had taken in.

"_She_ is in the kitchen and I have to go and-" BOOOOM "What the? Oh no." He gasped and ran into the kitchen, to see you were stuck to the ceiling and a very broken oven.

"The cookies are done! Oh, hi! You want some cookies?" you asked smiling when you saw America.

"Um... No thanks." He answered nervously as he pulled you off the ceiling.

"(Name) are you alright?" England asked frantically.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Can we eat the cookies now?" you asked

"Yeah okay." He replied

America looked on with a worried face. "You're still gonna eat those things?"

"Yes, it would be a waste if we didn't." said England as he pulled out the glowing cookies. They were purple and orange and floated just above the tray. "... Okay then, maybe we won't." But you had other ideas. You ran up and snatched a cookie, gobbled it down in a matter of seconds and ran upstairs.

While you were running away, with England and America hot on your tail, you started to lift up and actually started to fly. You flew out an open window and soared down the street. You saw Russia hiding from his sister, China hugging a giant Shinnaty-chan toy and Italy running from an angry Germany.

Down below you saw a large crate of rotten tomatoes. You laughed and swooped down to pick up a few, thinking of all the fun you would have.

* * *

><p><em>~Back at the house~<em>

"How are we going to catch her now?" sighed America.

"I know one way." England glanced at the tray of cookies.

"Do you want me to die?" America said suspiciously.

"Then how do you suggest we get her back?"

"... I don't know."

"I win." England said as he smirked.

* * *

><p><strong>Jade: Ok, I need an answer! Does anyone know a russian song that involves snow and sunflowers? Or maybe a nice big bowl of soup or snow or something like that? Thank you!<strong>

**Waffles: AHEM!**

**Jade: Oh yeah... thank you for reviewing! Please leave more! And I will try to make the drabbles longer, but I don't want to bore you guys! **

**England: You meant it when you said it was about my cooking. **

**Jade: Yep!**

**England: Well at least i didn't get slapped.**

**America: *slaps England* YOU POISONED AN INNOCENT READER! D:**

**England: I DID NOT! :(**

**America: Do you remember what happened** _afterwards_**?**

**England: ...I'm sorry.**

**America: You should be!**

**Jade: This is MY authors note, thank you very much! Germany is it fixed?**

**Germany: Ja.**

**Waffles: What was 'it' again?**

**Jade: The torture chamber.**

**Waffles: I remember that room! That was where you held the plotbunny auditions!**

**Jade: Yeah, that was it. Anyways~ England, for poisoning an innocent reader you must serve punishment in the audition room. :)**

**England: Don't you mean the torture room? **

**Jade: Yeah, yeah. Torture room, audition room, punishment room, Russia's room, whatever. Move your anal-phalange-cranium in there! **

**America: Your what?**

**Jade: Something at school, don't worry about it! :) Anyway review please and don't eat the floaty cookies!... Okay you can, just don't sue me okay?**


	9. The Awesome OC Contest!

Jade: Okay! I have a proposition for anyone who hasn't already given up on these drabbles! And... uh... I forgot.

Waffles: I don't believe this. The OC contest, you idiot!

Jade: Oh yeah! Anyways, I need an OC for the next drabble I'm thinking of but I'm too lazy to think of an OC. So... you guys can have that job!

Waffles: You always were a lazy bugger.

Jade: Anyways, this is for an 'Awesome Competition' I'm thinking of. If you can figure out what I'm talking about, then you get a cookie! *randomly starts humming*

Waffles: Oi! Pay attention to what you're doing!

Jade: But this song is so catchy! It's from a really cool radio station.

Waffles: You mean PopAsia? I understand that they have good songs, but seriously? YOU HAVE TO WRITE SOMETHING!

Jade: Fine then. England, Germany, Russia and Hong Kong having a foursome. Now come up with a story that makes sense from that.

England: WTF? How did you come up with that? And WHY?

Jade: That's the kind of stuff Waffles gives me.

Waffles: Yeah, just blame it all on the plotbunny!

Russia: I think it would be interesting.

Jade: GAAAAAAHHH! When the hell did you get there?

Russia: I was always here.

Jade: Always?

Russia: Da.

Jade: *looks around frantically* Thankfully _that_ person isn't here.

Belarus: *Falls from the sky for no apparent reason* Why do you keep writing about brother? Why? I demand to know!

Jade: The same reason that I keep getting plots for Caterpillar-Eyebrow-Man here! 'Cause they're easy to write about.

England: Excuse me?

Jade: Uhh... Look a driving llama! *turns and runs*

England: You won't get away this time! *Runs after her*

Waffles: Russia, Belarus, if you would?

*Russia and Belarus follow*

Waffles: Getting back to the point.

Jade: *jumps up from hiding place* Are they gone?

Waffles: I thought you were running from England?

Jade: Nope! That was a clomne!

Waffles: Excuse me? "Clomne" What?

Jade: Dammit! Stupid laptop keyboard! If you see any mistakes that don't seem obvious then please tell me and I will try to fix them.

Waffles: Are you sure you're not Japan in disguise? 'Cause you're really calm. It's actually kinda creepy.

Jade: Okay then! Let's get back to being normal. *spins three times* Done! Guess what! Guess what! I got a new laptop and it's mine! And I'm home alone with a massive packet of rainbow nerds that are almost gone and I'm freaking out cause there is a ridiculous wind that makes knocking sounds in my house and I'VE HAD SO MUCH SUGAR!

Waffles: That's better... I think.

Jade: Anyways! Back to the OC contest! Send in your OCs and there will be cookies and a surprise at the finale of "The Awesome Contest!"... Wow this is a bizarre song.

Waffles: What are you listening to now?

Jade: A song that a girl is being called pretty but she thinks that they're lying and that she's ugly but the song sounds so happy. Why does that remind me of mysealf for some reason?

Waffles: Okay, we're ending this here! Before you start ranting about your own traits and similarities to random people!

Jade: Well apparantly I say bizarre strangely but it's not my fault that I have an accent! And also I have weird similarities to-

Waffles: SHUT UP! NO-ONE CARES!

Jade: Well fine then grumpy bum. Btw... are you on your man-period?

Waffles: What. Are. You. Talking. About. THERE IS NO SUCH THING!

Jade: Whatever you say...

* * *

><p><strong>An Awesome Edit! :) <strong>


	10. The Awesome Awesome Contest

The Awesome Contest!

"I am so more awesome than you!"

"Nuh uh!"

"Am too!

"Then why am I ore-sama?"

"If you're truly awesome then you wouldn't need such a stupid name!"

"But your name is so much less awesomer!"

"That doesn't even make sense!"

"Does too!"

"What's happening?" asked France as he strutted in.

"(Name) and Prussia are arguing over who's awesomer again." said Molly, brushing back her red bangs.

"Is awesomer even a word?" asked France.

"I don't think so."

"I AM SO BETTER THAN YOU!" yelled (Name) angrily.

"ARE NOT!" Prussia yelled back.

"ARE TOO!"

"Just shut up, both of you! Why don't you just have a contest so you can stop destroying everything?" Molly screamed angrily.

"That's an awesome idea! Let's do it. Prussia, I'm gonna take you down!" (Name) exclaimed.

"Pfft! It's obvious who's going to win. It's going to be me!" boasted Prussia.

"As if! I'll win!"

"No, I'll win."

"No, I'll win."

"We'll find out who wins later, but for now, COULD YOU PLEASE STOP DESTROYING MY HOUSE?" Molly screamed.

**Round 1**

"Welcome to The Awesome Contest! Round 1! This round we will see who can drink the most beer and not pass out or throw up!" Molly said excitedly.

"I'm definitely going to win this round Frau. I have experience." Boasted Prussia.

"Just wait till I shove that experience where the sun don't shine." (Name) scowled.

"Okay then let's get started! Ready… Steady… Go!" yelled Molly.

"You don't need to commentate." Said France.

"I don't have to but I will. Don't destroy my 32nd dream!"

"32nd dream?"

"The 32nd thing that I want to be. A commentator." Explained Molly as she brushed her bangs back.

"Uh… Ok then."

"Anyway, back to the action… Uh, Prussia wins?"

They both looked over to see a table with more than 73 bottles stacked on top, (Name) passed out on the floor and Prussia guzzling from a bottle.

"Told you I'd win Frau."

**Round 2**

"Round 2! Your task is to egg England's house!" Molly explained.

England's house was practically a mansion. It had a pool and a spa with a massive backyard. There were roses growing in the front yard. The house itself had at least 15 windows on the front and was three stories high. It definitely had enough room to house America, England, Sealand, Scotland, Ireland, Wales and Australia. Possibly all at the same time.

"And Start!"

(Name) and Prussia both started throwing eggs at the windows of the house. Lights started turning on and angry yelling and cursing could be heard coming from the house.

This was when America decided to make an appearance. "What are you guy doing?" he asked.

Prussia suddenly decided to bail and dived into one of the rose bushes to hide. (Name) quickly passed the eggs to America, just before England burst out of his house, his face as red as a tomato. He quickly spotted America holding the eggs.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU BLOODY GIT?" He ranted.

"I was walking over to visit France and I saw America chucking eggs at your house! I tried to stop him but he wouldn't listen! I'm sorry!" (Name) exclaimed with tears streaming down her face.

England saw her and his gaze softened. "It's not your fault, love. It's his. Just go home and go to bed. Okay?"

"Okay." (Name) whispered as she hugged England tightly.

"WHAT? It was (Name) and Prussia! They were egging your house dude! You've gotta believe me!" America protested.

"You think I'm going to believe you after you made a lady like (Name) cry?" England broke away from (Name) and started chasing after America. "You little bugger! Wait till I get my hands on you!"

"Looks like this round was won by (Name)! Good work!" Molly called from the tree she had climbed.

"Thank you~." (Name) said.

"Uh," Prussia groaned as he crawled out of the rose bush, "Thorns hurt."

**Round 3**

"Round 3! Steal Russia's vodka! Go!"

(Name) started sneaking into Russia's kitchen and started opening all the drawers and cupboards but found nothing. Prussia walked into the kitchen and said "Frau, he wouldn't keep his precious vodka in the kitchen would he?"

Prussia had already gotten a bottle and left out the kitchen door. (Name) realised where it was and snuck up to Russia's room and sat on his bed, thinking.

"I would hide the vodka… There." She said as she opened Russia's pillowcase to find the 'pillow' was actually vodka stacked nice and neatly. "Found it." She murmured.

Suddenly, the door was thrown open. (Name) turned around to see Russia standing there.

"Ah! The little one wants to become one with Mother Russia, da?" he chuckled.

"Oh f*** me."

"With pleasure."

"Well it looks like Prussia won this round, judging by the screaming." France muttered.

"I kind of want to know what they're doing… But then again I really don't." said Molly.

**Round 8**

"Round 8: Kidnap Lichtenstein before it's too late. Hey, that rhymed! Anyway, you have until Switzerland gets back. Off you go!" exclaimed Molly.

Prussia ran off to find Lichtenstein but (Name) already knew where the girl would be. While Prussia searched the house (Name) skipped off to the backyard where the cute blonde was sitting watching the clouds.

"Hey, Lili!" called (Name).

"Oh, hi." Lichtenstein said softly.

"You wanna go get some ice-cream?" (Name) asked.

"But what about brother? He's coming home soon." She replied.

"It's fine. I already asked him and he said yes." Liar.

"Okay then. Where is the shop?"

"It's just in town. You know, the nice one we went to last time?"

"I remember. They had really nice strawberry ice-cream."

"I prefer cookies-and-cream, but yeah that was nice too."

"Just don't eat mine this time okay?"

"I only had a little bit!"

"You had half of it. No wait, more than half."

"Really?" (Name) saw Switzerland head into the house, "Um, let's just hurry up okay?"

"Okay."

_Meanwhile~_

Prussia had looked everywhere. The kitchen, the living room, the bathrooms. _She must be in her room._ He thought.

Searching through there he couldn't find her. He had just opened her closet, when the bedroom door flew open, revealing a very angry Switzerland.

"Get out of my house! Get out of Lili's bedroom! Get out of her closet, you filthy, ugly, horrible, stupid pervert!" He roared.

"Oi! I wasn't doing nothing, I swea-" He shut up when a large rifle was pressed to his forehead.

"I'm going to give you ten seconds to run. Understand?" snarled Switzy.

Prussia gulped, turned and ran.

**Round 34**

"Round 22! Piss off Germany! Take it away (Name)!"

"Germany? Germany? Germany? Germany? Germany? Germany? Germany?" You repeated, poking said male every time you said his name.

"Ja (Name)? What is it?" He said calmly.

"Oh, I just wanted to say your name."

'_Why can__'t I just piss this guy off? Normally it's so easy!_'

"Bruder! Get out! And wipe your feet! They're filthy!" Germany roared angrily. You wondered what could have made him so angry. You turned and saw Prussia standing there, a trail of muddy foot prints leading from the front door.

He hadn't even tried.

"Hey, Molly, what's the score so far?" France asked.

"I was meant to keep score? Since when?" Molly replied, confused

"Never mind."

"Oh! They're done! And it looks like Prussia wins this round!" Molly exclaimed happily, jumping up from the park bench where France and Molly had been waiting.

"Looks like this is going to be easy." Prussia said boastfully.

**Round 69**

Sorry but I can't tell you this because Prussia was a complete wuss and wouldn't do it. Next round though okay?

-Molly

**Round Whatever**

"You blinked! I win!" (Name) cried happily.

"Nuh uh! You did!" Prussia argued.

"You did so!"

As the squabbling began France called out to Molly.

"Did you see what happened?"

"Huh? Oh yeah. Prussia blinked, (Name) wins, done."

"Nuh uh!" Prussia began to protest.

"Shut it! What the commentator says, goes."

"Whatever."

**Finale**

"OK people, time for the finale! (Name) you pick up guys from the bar. Prussia, you get the girls. Go!"

Prussia scanned the room, looking for any potential chicks. In the corner there were twins. One with dark blue hair and pale blue eyes, was trying to disappear into the darkness while the other had fiery red hair and was screaming at any of the men who tried to get near her sister. A strange pair but worth it.

He moved on to see a blonde, barefoot girl with silver streaked eyes chatting to a girl with long black hair that covered her left eye. He blonde seemed to remind him of a little country he had seen at the world meetings. What was his name? Ah, right, Sealand.

The black haired girl seemed kind of depressing until a cheerful brunette walked over and joined the conversation. She immediately perked up and fiddles with a deep blue sapphire necklace. She opened up so much that she yelled out proclaiming her love for her best friend Alice**1**.

"Well (Name), what guy are you going to go for?" Molly asked.

"Probably the loner guy in the corner. I'm looking for a challenge!"

France turned to Prussia and asked "What about you?"

Prussia smirked and turned to (Name), picked her up and threw her over his shoulder.

"Oi! Put me down!" she protested.

"No can do Frau. You're coming home with me tonight."

**-The Epic Time Skip of Awesomeness!-**

"Well, who won?" France asked Molly the next day. Prussia and (Name) waited like trained puppies for the answer.

"Yeah what was the score?"

"Well, uh, I didn't keep score, sorry."

"It doesn't matter. Ore-sama would win any way." Prussia smirked.

"What? No way it would be me!" (Name) argued.

"No way. I would win!"

"No! I would!"

"I would!"

"I would!"

They started throwing things at each other again.

"This is never going to end is it?" Molly sighed.

"Unfortunately, no." France replied.

"We should have put the contest on YouTube. We could have made millions."

"We should just have another contest and record that."

The two looked at each other with an evil glint in their eyes.

"I'll get the camera!" France yelled as he ran down the street.

"And I'll get… Uh… Something!" Molly yelled back as she ran the other way.

* * *

><p>1= I inserted myself into the story! Woo! Well, at least my alter ego. XD<p>

**Jade: I finished it! Finally!**

**Waffles: Finally! We should throw a party and not invite you.**

**Jade: Hey this is YOUR fault it came so late!**

**Waffles: Was not!**

**Jade: Was too! Anyways~ I hope I portrayed your OC's well. If I didn't then I have to tell you, that's the least of my worries.**

**Waffles: Your writer's block has disappeared, just in time for holidays.**

**Jade: Let's talk about something different before people start expecting stuff from me.**

**America: Where you going on holiday?**

**Jade: Just some theme parks.**

**America: Like Disneyland?**

**Jade: *gives death stare* I live in Australia. And I have no money. HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO GO TO AMERICA?**

**America: You don't have a Disneyland?**

**Jade: No, we don't. **

**America: China! Quick! Let's go build a Disneyland!**

**China: Where, aru?**

**Australia: Don't you bloody gits come over here or you'll be sorry!**

**America: C'mon dude! Please?**

**Jade: SHUT UP! This is besides the point of my awesomely awesome story.**

**Prussia: Exactly.**

**Jade: You too. and to all of my loyal readers (Of which there are...um...I don't know, two?) I now have a shared account with one of my mates, Redhead Santana, which is mainly for the use of crossovers and because if I'm too lazy to write, then she can do it.**

**Waffles: She's a real redhead by the way. The account is called TheAwesomeJadeandTheHumanFire. Personally, she's more like the human candle.**

**Jade: Anyways~ Did you know that in Word this was over 8 pages? That's a lot. So praise me! PRAISE ME!**

** ...Or laugh at me behind my back and say I did a good job to my face... That works too.**

**Waffles: See ya~ OI! England! Put the scones down!**

**England: What, all I did was cook.**

**Jade: *eats scone***

**Waffles: What are you doing? That's suicide!**

**Jade: It's actually pretty good... Holy shitake mushrooms! If Iggy can cook well then that must mean... The world is ending! The world is ending!**

**England: They were always good.**

**America: *pops out of the hole that he was forcibly shoved in* No way dude, they sucked.**

**Jade: *eats another scone* Wait a minute... These were store bought!**

**Waffles: Well thank god for that! *eats a scone***

**Jade: Well, that's all for now. See ya later! Leave a review if you have time and remember, if you see a mars bar, run like Russia has his man-period and is after you because you stole his scarf!**


	11. Attack of the Penguins

**Jade: Aw! Fudge a duck! PAIN! *runs in circles***

**Waffles: What is it now?**

**Jade: I poked myself in the eye while I was trying to brutally murder a moth.**

**Waffles: You are such a klutz, you know that?**

**Jade: It's not my fault! Blame my mother!**

**Waffles: No, it IS your fault, now get on with the story.**

**Jade: *zoning out* Don't most people do like a disclaimer thing or something? *stares at Waffles***

**Waffles: …No. I'm not going to degrade myself for the sake of these stupid bits of text.**

**Jade: You do know that without these there is no reason for you to live anymore, da? *smiles evilly***

**Waffles: You've been hanging around Russia too much.**

**Jade: Yes, I know. But seriously do the dis- DAMMIT FRANCE! STOP TOUCHING ME, YOU ANNOYING PIECE OF APPLESAUCE! *flails helplessly* **

**Waffles: Perfect time to read the story now, don't you think?**

**Jade: Waffles… Do it. *glares***

**Waffles: No way!**

**France: I'll do it! Jade does not own anything but- *gets hit with a lead pipe***

**Jade: Thank you Russia~**

Walking through the zoo, you smiled at Japan, who seemed a little embarrassed at the fact that you were holding onto his arm. You had convinced him to come with you to the zoo by means that you would rather not mention

Anyway, you were at the zoo, wandering around.

"Japan, look at those seals! They're so cute!" you cooed as the little guy swam around in the pool.

"You are right, he is very cute." Japan replied, gently leading you to another enclosure. This one contained a few, brown, furry creatures. Looking at the sign you noticed that they were otters.

Suddenly, a pair of arms encircled you and spun you around happily. You immediately realised who it was. Of course the screaming blonde helped too.

"Italy! Put her down! She is not a toy!" Germany yelled angrily. Italy placed you gently on the ground and hugged you.

"Hello (Name)! Hello Japan!" Italy said happily.

"Hi Italy. Hey Germany. What are you guys doing here?" You called to Germany as he walked over.

"Italy demanded that we go to the zoo. He wanted to see the dugongs." He sighed.

Japan, who had been quiet the whole time, reached out and grabbed your hand. "W-we are here on a d-date." He stuttered slightly.

"Really? That's great! Good for you two! Let's all go see the penguins!" Italy babbled, oblivious to the whole scene. He then proceeded to drag everyone to the penguin enclosure, ignoring your protests, Japan's mumblings and Germany's frustrated sighs.

The penguin enclosure was large and spacious, providing plenty of room for the cute birds to enjoy themselves. The water was sparkling and clear and it looked like a nice place to live, if you were a penguin.

"No! I don't wanna! I don't like penguins! They're the spawn of the devil!" You screamed as Italy dragged you closer to the dreaded creatures, earning stares from the people around you.

"Calm down (Name). There is no need to get so worked up about it." Germany scolded you.

"But-"You started your eyes filled with tears.

"No buts. Calm down."

"Okay." You turned away to see one of the penguins directly ahead of you, staring at you curiously.

"I know what you're thinking but you aren't going to get me." You hissed at it under your breath. You jumped when someone tapped you on the shoulder. It was a tall blonde woman in her late 20's.

"Would you and your girlfriend like to go pet them?" she asked, gesturing to you and Japan.

"They'd love to! I mean who wouldn't right?" Italy said, cutting you off from answering. The lady simply smiled and pulled you two away from the crowd and into the enclosure.

"There you go! I'll show you how to pet them!" She walked over to one of the creatures, holding out her hand and stroking it. "Now you try."

Japan went over to one of the penguins and reached out. It waddled away with a frightening amount of speed.

"Not like that, like this." The lady laughed and walked to Japan. She placed her hand on his and guided it toward another one of the penguins. Japan blushed madly and stroked the animal.

You glared at the lady and sat down heavily. A small penguin waddled up to you and watched you. You glared at it for a second then softened. You couldn't stay mad at that cute face for long. You turned to the penguin and watched it back for a little while.

"Your keeper isn't very nice is she?" No response, "Now I feel kind of silly for talking to an animal that can't talk back. How about this, if you understand me, then can you go and get the chick who is flirting with my boyfriend, please? Thanks." The penguin squawked and wandered off towards its friends.

"Oh well, let's hope this ends soon." You muttered to yourself. You turned and waved at Italy and Germany through the glass.

Surprisingly though, a large group of penguins stood and walked toward the blonde lady and stared. She looked at them suspiciously, then shrugged and went back to flirting with Japan. The penguins all turned to look at you in one sudden motion then turned back to the lady and sprung at her, little beaks open and tiny claws on tiny flippers flashing.

The girl screamed and fell. Japan scrambled away and ran to you.

"Are you hurt (Name)?" He asked worriedly.

"I'm fine. Not quite sure about her though." You said, pointing in the girl's direction. You both winced when a ripping sound was heard and a large piece of cloth flew in the air. Let's just say that you didn't stay in there for long.

**-Extended ending to the stars!-**

In the end the girl was in hospital and as much as you disliked her, you felt sorry for her. So you went to visit her. You even brought a gift.

"Oh, it's you." She spat angrily when you walked through the door.

"I just wanted to say sorry ad also thank you for helping me get over my fear of penguins." You smiled sweetly.

"Well, you're welcome," she said bitterly, "Now how about you do something nice for me and bring your boyfriend next time?"

"I'm sorry, I can't do that. But I brought you a present." You said, placing a large box on her lap. You quickly turned and walked out the door, smirking.

The girl looked at the box suspiciously and slowly opened it. Sitting inside was a large stuffed penguin that was covered in a large piece of material. It was the shirt that she had been wearing on the day of the penguin attack.

You laughed with malicious glee when you heard a long drawn-out scream and a long rant about penguins.

**Jade: Tis finished!**

**Waffles: What were you on when you wrote this.**

**Jade: I wasn't on anything, besides penguins really are evil. They attacked me when I was little!**

**Waffles: You're crazy.**

**Jade: I probably am but whatever. It's fun being crazy.**

**Japan: Jade, do you really want me to read this?**

**Jade: Yes. Now go on, what is the moral of the story?**

**Japan: The moral of the story is that if someone ever tries to steal your boyfriend then get yourself and army of penguins.**

**Waffles: … *face palms* I feel sorry for you Japan.**

**Jade: No need, he's hard to write for so I probably won't do it for a while.**

**Waffles: Why?**

**Jade: Because he's nice and I like him, so I don't want to hurt him.**

**Waffles: Who knew you could so be nice?**

**Jade: Shut up. Now please review because I need motivation. I have a few ideas but no motivation to write with. Probably because of that stupid geography project that I had to do.**

**Waffles: Please review, because otherwise she blames it on me and that is never fun.**


	12. Time to grow up

**Human Names are used in this drabble.**

_You were leaving him._

_Why?_

_Because it was time._

_That's not true._

_Is it ever?_

He sat on top of the bookcase in your room, silently watching you, as he had for all these years. When you were little you would play with him and tell him secrets, try to groom his fuzzy eyebrows and hold you close to his chest as you slept.

But then you got another doll.

A blonde doll with bright blue eyes and an energetic disposition, a cheerful doll that would try his best.

Arthur was put away where no-one could see him, along with all the others that had been lost, forgotten.

At first came disbelief, he thought that any moment you would reach up and play with him and smile and things would return to the way they had always been. Soon, he was angry, holding a grudge for the bright eyed doll, for he had realised that he may not be remembered but he still believed that his time would come again. Then he allowed himself to be sad, wallowing in his grief. Then came the unending hopelessness, swallowing him completely and utterly.

_But still he had hope._

He decided to watch over you, to shield you from the fear, the terror, the hopelessness, the grief, the sadness. All through the bright eyed doll.

And for a while he was content, almost happy.

_But that was bound to end eventually._

Soon, the bright eyed doll joined Arthur above the bookcase. His name was Alfred apparently. They both waited for a new doll to take its place in your arms but none ever came.

_The time was coming soon._

Over time, you left childish things behind, like story time, naps, toys, dolls. And you grew into a girl, a woman, an adult. You no longer needed to pass your worries onto dolls, no longer needed the comfort, the companionship.

_For you had a lover._

You had fallen in love, broken hearts, had your heart broken, fallen again, gotten married, left.

_You had left him._

You had gotten a house of your own and was due to move in soon. A nice house in a nice neighbourhood with nice neighbours and a nice guy.

_But first you had to burn the memories._

You had to clean out your old room. Taking some stuff and leaving others, giving some away, keeping some. Eventually, you got to the bookcase. The books were the first to go. Throwing away the story books, the picture books, keeping the novels, the love stories, the thick encyclopaedias.

_Moving on, growing up._

Soon, you came to the top of the bookcase, which held dolls and toys and other things. Arthur realised what was going to happen. He knew his time had come.

_But was he to stay or to go?_

You picked him up, looked at him, held him carefully, as if he might crumple to dust at any second. Suddenly, you smiled. A sad smile filled with memories.

"Hello again. How have you been?" You asked sweetly, repeating a greeting that had been spoken every day when you came home from school.

"I'm sorry."

_His time was up._

He was placed in a large cardboard box with a label that he could not read. He waited to see what would happen. The bright eyed doll was also placed in the box. He sat on the large piles of children's books and childish drawings and silently willed himself into a deep sleep.

The end was peaceful, blissful, innocent, sweet.

_And forever more he slept._

**Jade: ...WHY IS THIS SO SAD!**

**Waffles: I have no idea.**

**Jade: *sighs* This is what i get for listening to sad songs. And being sick.**

**England: Here's your tea, love. *hands tea***

**Jade: Thank you. Well, I made this story kind of poetic. What do you think?**

**Waffles: *feels forehead* You have a fever. Shouldn't you be going crazy now?**

**Jade: I am the opposite of normal people. I just turn into a bear when I get sick. I sleep for ages.**

**England: Yes, you slept for about 4 hours this morning.**

**Jade: And I'm still tired! And cold! ... RUSSIA!**

**Russia: Da?**

**Jade: Over here. *pats couch***

**Russia: *sits on sofa***

**Jade: *curls up on Russia's lap* Warm...**

**England: She's asleep. I don't believe it.**

**Waffles: Well, now we'll get some quiet around here.**

**England: What do you mean?**

**Waffles: She gets real bossy and her temper shortens by about... all of it.**

**England: Ok then. **

**Waffles: Please review and feel free to favourite.**

**England: There's a message here by Jade **_"I know that there are people who are reading this and not reviewing. There are even people who have this on alert. If you are one of these people then I am going to get England to curse you and I'm also going to get Belarus to visit you. You know what? I'LL VISIT YOU MYSELF! LOCK YOUR DOORS! BAR YOUR WINDOWS! I'M COMING FOR YOU!"_

**Waffles: Oh good god, she's gone crazy! Burn it so she won't remember it!**

**England: Then we should light a bonfire.**

**Waffles: Why?**

**England: They're all over the house!**

**Waffles: ... God save our mars bars.**


	13. Lost in the Nordic uh, place Part 1

There you were. Sweden. A fully paid vacation (which you were forced to go on). Two weeks to relax and have fun. A giant box of Norwegian chocolate given to you by your _oh so wonderful _ boss. And your trusty translator-guide-book-thingy.

Well, it could be fun, right?

Except for the fact that soon afterwards, your chocolates and your purse had been stolen and you lost your translator book.

Oh joy.

You spent the afternoon wandering around trying to get help. No-one could understand you and joy-of-joys it started to snow. After deciding to hide in a bus shelter, you waited for it to stop snowing.

You waited. And waited. And waited. _And waited. _

Eventually, you got mad. You ran into the street, shrieking and swearing and kicking up snow and just generally having a mental breakdown.

A tall blonde man spotted you and walked up to you. He was tall and had a face that sent chills down your spine. Especially that strange stare.

"Sluta med det," He said while you stared at him, confusion plain on your face. "Kom med mig." He said, picking you up and dragging you by the wrist.

You promptly turned and sat down with a thump and a crunch of snow.

"I'm not going anywhere with you!" You shouted. He turned around and frowned at you. You jumped up and started to run away only to be caught by another blonde guy but this one had hair that looked like an echidna had made its home on his head.

"Må ikke bekymre dig. Du vil være sikker med ham." He said. You struggled and writhed, trying to escape. "Hun er en ilter en." He said, grinning.

"I wanna go home!" You wailed as the two men carried you away.

They took you to a large house. It could be called a mansion. But it was definitely big. They dragged you into a bedroom and gave you some clean, warm clothes. Your clothes were wet, muddy and dirty but you still refused to get changed. No way were you getting changed in some random person's house! Especially if they kidnapped you.

Soon, a young man came in. He also had short blonde hair and violet eyes. He was carrying a tray with a nice warm bowl of soup and some bread. The other guy with the spiky hair came in as well and spoke to the boy in some random language.

The boy nodded and turned to you. He smiled sweetly at you and said, "Olen pahoillani. Olet luultavasti pelotti juuri nyt. Haluamme vain auttaa."

You promptly flopped onto the pillow, face down.

"Why doesn't anyone speak English here? Why?" You moaned, annoyed. The boy turned to you and tried to get your attention.

"Mikä on nimesi?" He asked. When all you did was stare at him, he changed tactics. "Me Tino. You?"

"(Name)! My name is (Name)!" You practically yelled at the poor guy. So, his name was Tino. Now, to find a way to get home.

"Mistä olet kotoisin?" He asked politely.

"Uh…" you said trying to think of something you had learned from god knows where. "Me ei… puhu… suomea. Englanti?"

"Ah! So you don't speak Finnish! You speak English! Of course I can speak English! Now, where is your home?"

"….Really? … REALLY?" You yelled. "You could speak English this whole time and you still spoke Finnish? WHY?"

"Oi, don't be so mean to the little guy. It ain't his fault you're an idiot who can't speak Finnish!" The spiky haired guy said. "By the way, I'm Mathias. Now where is your home?"

"The moon!" You huffed. "I was stranded here by my stupid boss! 'Relaxing holiday' my ass!"

"So, I take it that you aren't from this country. Then you should hurry up and go home." Mathias snarled.

"I can't."

"What do you mean you can't?"

"It was a one way ticket."

"You're a moron! ...You can stay here 'till you go home…But get out of here soon! Honestly!" Mathias huffed as he stormed out of the room.

"I'm so sorry! Mathias said that I should try and see if you spoke Finnish! I'm really very sorry!" Tino cried sadly.

Why did he have to be so adorable? Your inner mother was kicking in, wanting to make him stop crying and telling him that it would all be okay.

"It's ok. I forgive you. Please stop crying." You spoke softly, pulling him into a hug.

"Really? Thank you." Tino said as he hugged you back.

"Yeah, sure. Now can you leave me to sleep please? I think I've still got jet lag."

"Sure, sleep well." He chirped as he exited the room.

"Well this is going to be fun. Let's hope that stupid Mathias doesn't come back. Oh, fudgesicles, I'm talking to myself again aren't I? I really have to stop that." You muttered as you crawled into your bed and went to sleep.

**Jade: To all the wonderful reviewers: OH MY CUPCAKES YOU PEOPLE ARE AWESOMES OF NINJANESS!**

**Waffles: Jade, you said that wrong.**

**Jade: No I didn't!**

**Waffles: Anyway, part 2 should be up soon. Also it's late. You should be going to bed Jade.**

**Jade: Fine! I'll make this bit funnier later!**


	14. Cosplay Crazies (and On a Sadder Note)

"PE-PE-PE PE-PE-PE-PE-PECHIKA yume o terashite  
>Ima mo BARUTO boku o suki ka na<br>BE-BE-BERARUUSHI soba ni konaide  
>Sotto VOTOKA namida mo na-na-na-na-nai no nai!"<p>

(Name) hummed softly as she walked into the store. She continued humming as she picked up a packet of pasta, checking the price to get the best deal.

Far at the back, Russia heard a familiar song. After listening for a while, he realised it was that strange song that Japan had written for him and had asked him to sing. Following the sound, he found a young lady with (Colour) hair and (colour) eyes.

He walked up to her, expecting her to start fangirling, as they always did. However this was not the case, today.

"Hello, I am Russia. I heard you singing my song, so you must be a fan, da?" He said politely.

"Oh, wow! That looks awesome! It must have taken ages to get it to look that good! And the scarf is the right colour too! Wow! You, my good sir, are an excellent cosplayer!" She exclaimed, starting to pull at his scarf and poke the medals on his coat. "This is really well made!"

"Cosplayer? No, not me. I am Russia, see? And you are?"

"Dude, you can drop the act, I mean it's awesome that you can stay in character but I need some tips here! How did you make the medals? And the scarf too! Or did you buy that? Uh, I'm (Name) by the way." She said, continuing to poke and prod and pull on his clothes. She pulled out her phone and checked the time. "Well, I have to go now, so I'll see you later ok?" She said as she went to pay for her items.

Russia just sighed and went back to shopping, but as he turned he saw a familiar flash of long blonde hair. Typical, that she would be here. Kind of obvious actually. Also the quiet chant of _Marry me, marry me_ kind of gave it away.

A little while later, as (Name ) was walking home, a strange shadow had been following her. She had already noticed though and was at the last stretch to her house. Then, as only a strange anime obsessed person can do, she stopped, slowly looked behind her and started to prepare herself. In 3, 2, 1…

**And we're—oof!**

OK, so suddenly breaking into a sprint wasn't the best idea, especially when there is a very broken concrete pathway that you are planning on running on. This is because it will inevitably lead to falling on your face.

Also, the fast that someone had jumped on your back didn't help either.

You shuffled around, enough to see who had been following you. She had long blond hair and a stare that made you stop caring about what she looked like. Wait, is that….Belarus?

"Oh cool! That has to be the second most awesome cosplay I've seen today! Where are you people coming from?"

"What are you talking about you little bitch?"

"Wow, that's pretty good acting. Can I get up now though? It kinda hurts to be twisted this way."

The only reply you got was a very shiny, pointy knife pointed at your neck.

"Dude, that's some good acting you've got there but you can be arrested for this."

"What were you talking to Brother about?"

"Uh, the Russia cosplayer? Well, how awesome the cosplay was of course! What else?"

"You stay away from Br-"Unfortunately the girl was cut short due to a concussion and a flying rock.

You got up and looked around to see Russia slowly emerging from behind a tree.

"Well, thanks for that. I'll see you later then, again." You said as you ran back to your house and locked the door behind you. Russia just walked away, leaving his sister there. Hopefully, she would have lost her memory and would just leave. Hopefully. Not likely though.

A few days later, you had opened your door to find a large box on the porch. And it was _moving_! You picked it up and brought it inside. You ran through the list of what it could be. A puppy? No, too cliché. A cat? Not cliché enough. A space alien? Too hard to find. Maybe some sort of reptile? No, too creepy.

Finally you opened the box to find a small white blob, that smelled sweet for some reason. Of course, being the Hetalia fangirl that you are, you recognised it instantly. A mochi. An American mochi to be precise.

And in the box there was a note which read:

**_Do you believe me now?  
>-Russia<em>**

There was also about three bottles of vodka, well, one since the other two were empty.

"Huh, I guess he was telling the truth." You said, watching the mochi bounce around in a drunken stupor. "Well, it was cool meeting Russia, Belarus not so much… Wait a minute… Holy fudge he knows where I live!"

* * *

><p><strong>Jade: Well, I have good news and bad news!<strong>

**Waffles: Good news first.**

**Jade: Well, ok. I will be updating and finishing as much as I possibly can by the end of the year.**

**Waffles: Bad news?**

**Jade: And this is why I will be finishing stuff. I am on my way out of the fandom. And onto another.**

**Waffles: WHAT WHY?!**

**Jade: Don't worry, you'll still exist!**

**Waffles: Oh good.**

**Jade: I have passed through all the stages in the Hetalia fandom and I am now exiting and joining a new fandom, called Homestuck. So therefore, there will be no more drabbles.**

**Waffles: And before you reviewers say "You barely spent any time in the fandom!" Let me tell you, she has been IN the fandom for around uh, two years was it?**

**Jade: Two and a half.**

**Waffles: Right.**

**Jade: So, I'm sad to say goodbye to all you amazing people, but that's the way it has to be. I am however a pro at Hetalia lore and logic so if you ever want me to betaread a story for you or just tell you my opinion, I will be happy to. So, I'll be seeing you then.**

**Goodbye, Hetalia.**


	15. Sunny days (and Return of the Crazies)

The sky is blue, as always. It's always sunny. On this day especially. You never thought about it before. That on such a sad day, it was always sunny. It's quite odd really.

The day your first love decided it wasn't love anymore.

It was sunny then too.

But that's a memory best left untouched. You had moved on now.

Kind of.

There was a girl you liked. You had never thought of liking a girl before. It never came to mind.

At least until now.

Her name was Natalya. And she was one of the prettiest girls you've ever seen.

But she didn't like you. She liked her brother. That's what you knew. That's what you thought.

Her sister thought differently.

"She calms down around you a lot! She must like you a little bit (Name)!" Yekaterina had said.

Yet she acted differently to people she liked. You had noticed once when you went with her to her older brother's house. She had broken the doorknob on poor Ivan's door. Even you were slightly scared of her.

You couldn't keep going like this. Holding in your feelings would cause your heart to implode. Which was a horrible feeling in and of itself.

So today was the day, apparently.

You were in her living room, sprawled on the floor, staring at the ceiling. As much as that was distracting, it didn't help to quell the bundle of nerves casually murdering each other in the pit of your stomach. Natalya was sitting on the couch, quietly sharpening a rather large knife.

It was now or never, or maybe later. You could put it off right? Maybe? Possibly?

"Natalya…I, um, have something to say, to you. You see, um…" You stuttered, trying to find the right words.

"Then say it, idiot." She looked over calmly, not seeming to care in the slightest.

"I-I… I like you… " You stammered, finally managing to get your voice to work.

She paused, then returned to sharpening the knife.

"I like you too." She said, eventually.

You sighed. She obviously didn't understand the meaning behind the words. Next time you would have no be more obvious. Next time.

After having spent the afternoon at her house, you left for home. As she escorted you out onto the porch, she leant over and swiftly kissed your cheek.

Now that was odd.

"W-what was that for?" You exclaimed, surprised that the normally stoic Natalya would even do such a thing.

"I said I liked you. Are you that stupid?" She muttered, annoyed.

"O-oh, right. Sorry."

"Just go home. Come back tomorrow ok?" She called out as you started jogging home.

"Sure!"

The sky was blue and it was sunny.

AS it should be, on such a wonderful day.

* * *

><p><strong>Jade: And so I have returned!<strong>

**Waffles: You suck at uploading.**

**Jade: Yes, yes I do. And I am not quitting! At least not anytime soon.**

**Waffles: So hows Homestuck working out for you? Haven't seen you around here in a while.**

**Jade: That sounds like a pick up line. And good. And I'm sad that it's ending this year.**

**Waffles: GET TO THE GODDAMN POINT! I HAVE'T BEEN WAITING FOR 3 MONTHS FOR NOTHING YOU KNOW!**

**Jade: OK! OK! So, I am back, I will try and update this, I need help getting off my lazy ass and actually writing stuff and I should be starting to write Reader-Inserts for Homestuck soon. There? Are you happy?**

**Waffles: Yes. So you need people to send in prompts and characters to write for basically?**

**Jade: Yes. And I now have a tumblr. I am to be found here:**

**Send me asks 'cause I'm on here for more than half of my time and I'm lonely. Also you people are super duper awesome for putting up with my bullshit.  
>I mean I didn;t update since last year.<strong>

**Waffles: Stop it with the jokes please. I am sick of your laziness.**

**Jade: Fine whatever. So message me, pester me, stalk me, I honestly don't care. I am lonely and I am stuck in my room for the rest of the holidays.**

**Goodbye, farewell, I'mma go get lost in the internet now.**


End file.
